


I Got You

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky proves you can enjoy reciving oral sex, F/M, It was the readers ex boyfriend, Jealous Bucky, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secretly didn't like that the reader was friend with Sharon, Smut, also her number one friend, female receiving, he wants to be the readers number one man in her life, horrible first time going down, steve was annoying Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6571921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon request: I am so here for Bucky x Reader smut! Could I request one where reader and Bucky are friends (who both like each other but are oblivious) and reader makes a confession (no clue why/under what circumstance) that her biggest disappointment was her only bf going down on her bc he was terrible at it. So Bucky offers to make up for it. Basically anything with cunnilingus. I love your work, btw! Thank you so much for sharing it with us!! xo</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got You

There's no better way to spend a Saturday night than with a couple of beers and the company of my best friend Bucky. Well he's actually my crush but I didn't want to ruin things between us I'm settling with being his friend. We became friends through Steve because he need a place to hide Bucky until he was safe. And in the three months I had him hidden in my house we developed a very close friendship. Two years later we are as tight as possible, he would hide out at my place whenever Steve got on his nerves. Most of the time it was when he kept asking him for advice on how to ask Sharon out on a date. He would tell him what to do but he'd always chicken out. After the fifteenth time of not taking his advice he would alway run out the door before Steve could ask for it. Which is why he's with me right now.

"But why don't you just tell him you're not helping him anymore. It's better than running away from him, you're probably hurting his feelings when you do that." I asks as lay my legs over his lap on the couch.

"Oh I've tried, SOO many times, but you know him. He gives you these eyes that if you say no to him he'll cry and I don't want to see him cry." Bucky placed his hands over my thighs to make sure they wouldn't fall off his lap.

"He just need to grow a pair and ask her out. I know for a fact that Sharon likes him back"

"How do you know that" Bucky sounded surprised

"She's one of my best friends, besides you of course. I've known her since we were recruited together by shield years ago. We tell each other everything and last month she told me she had a thing for Steve." I replied as I took a drink, feeling Bucky's gaze on me. "What?"

"Nothing it's just I didn't know you were friends with her that's all"

"Am I not supposed to be friends with other people?" I smirked

"Yeah you can just as long as your not friends with other guys, I'm supposed to be the only man in your life" tried to sound serious

"But what about STEVE ! ! ! You know I never pegged you for a jealous type Barnes. It kinda hot"

"I'm not worried about Steve so he's ok, and I'm not jealous I just want to be the number one man in your life."

"Well don't worry about it Bucky you've been my number one guy for the past two years" I reassured him

"Haha really what about what's his name, that guy you dated a year ago. The one with the really bad hair"

"Liam?" I cringed just saying his name. He was my first boyfriend and the only guy I've ever slept with. He's also reason I've haven't had sex with anyone since.

"Yeah him, wasn't he supposed to be the only man in your life when you two were together?"

"He was until we had sex" I quickly put my hand over my mouth. I can't believe I just said that, now I know I've had too much to drink.

"Hahahaha what happened did he cum within the first ten seconds" Bucky asked trying not to laugh.

"No well he lasted ten minutes but it was what he did beforehand that really put me off"

"Y/n what did he do, did he hurt you? Oh god did he pressure you into doing it" Bucky's voice now sounding serious.

"No ! ! ! I wanted to do it, it's just that when he went down on me it felt weird"

"What did it feel like"

"He was slobbering all over down there and his fingers felt like his was digging for a prize. The sex was ok but I'm scared if I have sex again the guy is going to go down on me." I now chugged the last of my beer as I felt Bucky's hands going up and down my thigh.

"Aww poor thing, I want to tell you it's not supposed to be like that. Don't write off all guys from going down there just because one idiot doesn't know how to eat pussy. I can most assure you if the guy does it right you'll be begging for more." Bucky's tone of voice deepened causing me to giggle.

"Are you offering yourself mr. Barnes" I joked

"Maybe I am" Bucky raised his eyebrow. "But I want you to be 100% ok with it" Bucky added on. What I didn't know was that Bucky also had a crush on me and he saw this as his chance

"You know what ok let's do it, I mean you've already seen me naked before" I remembered the time, it was his first week staying at my house. Bucky forgot to knock before entering the bathroom, and walked in right at the moment when I stepped out of the shower.

"Yeah for like two seconds before your covered up and kicked me out. I almost pissed my pants because of you" Bucky removed my legs from his lap as he got off the couch. "Alright if you're serious about doing this and I hope we do let's go to your room so your comfortable." Bucky extended his arm.

"What a gentleman" I took his hand as I got up.

"Only for you" he winked as we went to my bedroom. Once I closed the bedroom door I felt Bucky's lips on mine. My hands instantly went around his neck as his went on my waist. I felt him unbuttoning my shorts causing me to pull away "don't worry y/n, I'm going to take care of you." Bucky reassured me as he unzipped my shorts. He sunk down to his knees as planted kisses on my right thigh he slid them down. Occasionally sucking on certain parts until my shorts where down to my ankles and kicked them off of me. Kissing his way up my left leg he bit my left hipbone he soon hooked his fingers inside my underwear before pulling them down. "Let's go to the bed" Bucky's lips were on mine again as I wrapped my legs around his waist. Setting me down on the bed gently I watched as Bucky removed all of his clothes. I made sure to taken in his naked body. No wonder he was a ladies man back in the day, he's fucking hung. He smiled as he caught me checking him out before joining me. Sensing my nervousness I felt Bucky's lips inches away from mine. "It's ok I got you y/n ok?"

"Ok" I replied before Bucky removed my shirt leaving me in just my bra. Cupping my covered breast he placed a kiss on each breast before reaching behind and unclasped my bra. Sliding the bra off of me Bucky attached his lips to my left nipple as his right hand began to cup my pussy. "Bucky" I moaned as he started sucking on my right nipple next.

"You like that y/n?" Bucky asked as he planted kisses down my body

"Yes mmm" I got nervous again as Bucky settled himself between my legs. Placing a kiss on my clit, Bucky used his metal fingers Bucky parted my lower lips.

"Just relax y/n" Bucky lick from my hole to the top. Resting my head on my pillow I closed my eyes and enjoyed Bucky tracing my clit with his tongue.

"Bucky oh god" I heaved as his tongue enter my hole, but unlike my ex Bucky teased his way in. I held onto his hair as he hooked his arms around my thighs. "God that feels so gooood ahhhh" I buckled my hips as he started to hum.

"Am I doing a better job than Liam?" Bucky asked as he pulled away and started teasing me with his fingers

"So much better FUCK" I cursed as he eased in two of his fingers "oh god just like that Bucky" I pleaded as his fingers massaged my inner walls. Unlike Liam he took his time as massaged and took care of my pussy, not just ramping his fingers inside me.

"Fucking hell you look so gorgeous y/n" Bucky bent down as started sucking on my clit as he started moving his fingers a little faster. I started feeling a knot on my lower half.

"Bucky"

"I know baby I can feel you're close to cumming. Do it y/n cum, you deserve to cum." Bucky's voice was so loving it triggered my orgasm.

"Bucky Bucky Bucky Bucky FUCCKK AHHHHHH" I couldn't help but scream as I squeezed my eyes shut and let my orgasm take over.

"Fuck y/n, you're so fucking hot cumming, fuck" I was shaking from pleaser. I began to tear up from how amazing Bucky was making me feel.

"Bucky" I whined as my orgasm died down. Bucky eased his fingers out of me and licked his fingers clean.

"Yes gorgeous" Bucky replied as he got on top of me and began sucking on my neck.

"Please fuck me"

"Of course" Bucky grabbed his cock and teased my sensitive pussy before sliding himself in me.

"Oh god yes" I clung onto his back as he started to slowly thrust inside .

"God you're so fucking tight, I fucking love it." Bucky buried his face in my neck as he started to thrust much faster. "You feel bette than I imagined, please let me be between your legs for the rest of my life. Fuck" I started to dig my nails as I raised my hips to match his pace.

"Ugh fuck fuck fuck Bucky yes yes yes ah fuck you fill me up so good baby ahhhh"

"You're close again aren't you? Cum again y/n, cum on my cock"

"BUCKY ! ! ! " I shouted again as I came for the second time. With his hands on my hips Bucky began to thrust inside me in an unruly pace before he came inside me.

"Fuck fuck fuck Y/N ! ! ! " Bucky bit my neck as he started to decrease his pace until came to a complete stop. Holding onto each other Bucky soon rolled over so he was laying next to me. "God you were amazing, come here" I curled up next to him as he placed multiple kisses on my head.

"Are you kidding, you were better. I didn't think it was possible to cum twice."

"Oh y/n, it's possible to cum multiple times in one night, I'd be more than willing show you." Bucky laughed as I wrapped my arm around Bucky's stomach.

"Hey Bucky, what did you mean when you said that I felt better than you imagined. Have you thought about me as more than a friend or what?"

"I . . . Ugh . . . You know what yes I have. I have since we met but I was too fucked up to deserve your love. Then. When I was stable enough to ask you out and when I was stable enough you were already with Liam" I couldn't help but laugh. "Oh god I ruined everything didn't I?"

"NOOO it's just, I've have feelings for you too! ! ! Also since I met you but Steve said you weren't ready enough to be in a relationship. I only dated Liam to get over you, I tried to love him but I couldn't. You always had my heart"

"Well aren't we idiots hahaha so since we both have feelings for each other do you want to go on a date? See where things go?" Bucky looked at me hopeful.

"Yes I would like that" I extended my neck and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Well alright then, so are you ready to prove to you that you can cum multiple times in one night my love?"

"Of course my love" I squealed as he got on top of me and tickled me.


End file.
